


a piece of infinity

by princevaltersen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: in the spring, Isak met Even.in the summer, Isak fell for Even.in the autumn, Isak found himself.in the winter, Isak fell in love.(childhood/growing up AU)





	1. Thirteen - Spring

Isak Valtersen wasn’t a loud boy. He wasn’t attention seeking, or didn’t have many friends. One thing he did have was the comfort of his best friend, Jonas and his family for the most part. They were supportive and always turned up to his events; his first football match, his school’s Christmas nativity play, his guitar concert before he quit when he was ten. Everything was content, nothing dramatic, nothing adventurous, just average. At thirteen, he knew he had turned from the boy who was so sure of himself and content into something else. He felt a pull to discover, and an anchor in his brain telling him to run. He didn’t run, he embraced it. Nothing seemed to move in his life and he felt grounded.

 

It wasn’t until the 15th April, a day that would become engraved into his mind, that he let go of his weight, and started drifting.

 

“Can I get two scoops of strawberry?” Isak said over the high counter, going on his toes to reach the top of it. He hadn’t quite reached his growth spurt despite him protesting it would happen sooner than later. The woman smiled and went to fetch his ice cream. The ice cream parlour was just down the street from Hartvig Nissen, the high school Isak knew he would probably end up at. Middle school was enough for him anyway, without having to deal wth moving to high school. The parlour was busy, with all but one of the five total booths taken. It was designed like an old fashioned diner, and had red faded leather booths with the checkerboard floor to complete the look.

 

Isak’s booth was the first on at the door, at the window and he had sat there every Thursday after school with Jonas since they first met. Jonas was away with his skater friends for some sort of competition and Isak for once didn’t feel up to going to watch Jonas, so he ended up at the ice cream parlour alone for the first time in three years. Isak swirled around his strawberry ice cream in its cup, staring into space thinking about his day. Nothing around caught his attention until he spotted a tuft of unruly blonde hair dash through the door. The door rang its bell and the boy walked up to the counter alone, leaning up to look at the menu. He was tall, and looked a couple of years older than Isak and he found himself locked into gazing at him. Isak was focused on the boy, from his movements to what he was doing. Isak’s mouth twitched into a smile when the boy dropped one of his coins on the floor and brushed his hair back as he kneeled to pick it up.He handed over the money with a smile and picked up a bright green cup with what looked like mint ice cream inside.

 

Isak shifted his gaze away from the boy, scared incase he looked over. He returned back to the sight of his ice cream, trying his best to stop his eyes from wondering back to the boy. Isak didn’t know what it was, but he needed to know more about him. Something hit him as soon as he saw him, and Isak felt that pull again from his brain.

 

“Do you need a tissue?” a voice uttered near Isak. He looked up and gasped as right in front of him was sat the boy in the booth opposite him. Isak was that distracted from looking away from him, he failed to notice that the boy had made his way over to Isak’s table. He was holding out two tissues and Isak realised why when he moved his hand and realised he had dunked it into his ice cream and he was covered in melted pink ice cream.

 

“Thank you. Strawberry has never really been my favourite anyway.” Isak laughed, keeping his eyes down. He wiped his hands and put the tissue to the side and continued eating the rest of his ice cream. He let his own eyes flicker upwards into a pair of glowing blue eyes, and the little creases at the sides of them as he smiled at Isak.

 

“I’m Even. What’s your name?” he asked.

 

Isak stuttered, “Isak. Isak Valtersen.” he stared at Even blankly for a minute, “Why are you talking to me?”

 

Isak panicked realising what he said but stopped as he watched Even laugh at him.

 

“Because you needed a tissue. I’m also alone and needed someone to talk to. I didn’t mean to creep you out, Isak.” Even said brightly.

 

“Thanks for that. Sorry.” Isak said smiling gently back at Even. They sat in silence for a little bit with Even looking over and smiling every time Isak looked up at him.

 

“What flavour did you get?” Isak asked, despite it being obvious.

 

“Mint chocolate. I usually stick with vanilla but I thought I’d try something new.”

 

“I don’t like the mint ice cream from here, it tastes like toothpaste.” Isak replied. This somehow made Even laugh again, and Isak was starting to get confused at what he found so funny.

 

“I love the taste of toothpaste then.”

 

“There’s one new thing I've learned about you.” Isak said.

 

“What’s one new thing about you then?” Even asked, folding his arms on the table.

  
“I hate horror movies.” Isak said after thinking what to say. He didn’t want to seem like an idiot to Even but didn’t know what to say. He sure wasn’t going to tell Even he was scared of the dark or that he broke his arm one time from just stepping on one of Jonas’ skateboards.

 

“Depends on the movie. I sometimes take rental movies from the store if they’re eighteen rated, the best horror films have the most gore.” Even said still looking bright and smiley. Isak questioned his age, he had to be only around his age.

 

“How old are you?” Isak asked plainly.

 

“I’ve just turned fifteen. What about you? You’re so short but I don’t think you’re that young.” Even said. Isak pouted when Even made fun of his height then coughed and continued.

 

“I’m thirteen actually. My birthday is in June though, so I’m nearly fourteen. I’m not that short I just haven’t grew but I know it’s going to happen any day now.” Isak said folding his arms grumpily.

 

“You’re a grumpy thirteen year old.”

 

“I’m the least grumpiest thirteen year old out there. I’m very smart for my age, actually. I’m going to become an astronaut.” Isak said defiantly. He slumped down on the table, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Do you want to go to the Moon or to Mars?’ Even asked, looking interested. Isak turned his head, confused. Whenever he said that to Jonas, he would just laugh and say that he wanted to become a pro skater but they would see what would happen. Even wanted to know more and seemed actually curious. Isak tried to hide his smile and just reply but it was becoming harder and harder.

 

“Neither, I want to go further than that. I want to see stars and the other planets. Like the rings on Saturn. I don’t know if I’ll get there though.”

 

Even held his ice cream spoon up, waving it around, “Here’s you, in your rocket. You’re going to fly all the way to Saturn and even get pictures of the rings.”

 

Isak smiled widely as Even twisted and turned the spoon around, making noises which were supposed to be from a rocket to go with it.

 

“Do you believe in parallel universes then?” Isak asked, leaning forward into the table, “That there’s an infinite amount of things and all of the possibilities that could ever happen are just out there?”

 

Even’s eyes widened, surprised at Isak’s comment, “I guess you as smart as you claimed. I guess I do. But we all have control over our own lives.”

 

“You think there’s like this ice cream parlour somewhere else out there?” Isak thought, drumming on the end of the table with his hands.

 

“Definitely. Maybe there’s another Isak and there’s another Even eating ice cream there too.”

 

Even took another scoop at his ice cream, still smiling. Isak was now smiling at Even just being there, actually coming over to talk to him. He couldn’t explain what it was, but something made him want to talk to Even more. Even probably thought he was just some thirteen year old kid and that he was bored and wanted a conversation in an ice cream parlour. But they kept talking, and they talked, and they talked.

 

They spent what felt like hours talking about themselves and what they wanted to do, and Isak felt like he had known Even for years by the end of it.

 

“I want to make movies.” Even said to Isak who was tuned into every single word Even was saying to him.

 

“What type of movies? Action? Sci-fi?” Isak asked.

 

“Romance.” Even replied. Isak twisted his face and laughed at Even, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“What’s so funny about romance movies? They’re my favourite.” Even asked, raising his eyebrows high, something Isak had already picked up he did a lot.

 

“You could make really cool movies with cars and guns and you want to make shitty, cheesy romances?” Isak said, his eyes wide.

 

“It’s not always about the flashy, action stuff. You’ll understand soon.” Even said laughing. Isak almost felt like he was being patronising but didn’t think anymore of it since it was probably true. Isak wasn’t even sure if he was sure who he was anymore, everything felt like it was changing so fast at thirteen.

 

“Okay, but when I come see the premiere for your first action movie and you become a billionaire, you’ll thank me for the idea.” Isak said, pointing back at himself, trying to wink but ending up shutting both eyes.

 

“Sure thing, Isak. Maybe in a different universe.” Even said, bursting into the same loud laugh as Isak.

 

“It’ll definitely be this universe. You’re going to become a rich movie director.” Isak said hitting the table.

 

“Are you sure? Not with those action movies I won’t.” Even said raising his eyebrows again.

 

“Trust me, I’m the best film critic there is out there.” Isak said smirking.

 

“What’s your favourite film, then Isak?” Even asked. It seemed to become a challenge between them and Isak couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“I like the Fast and Furious movies.” Isak said to which Even burst out laughing.

 

“You’ve never seen a good movie before. I’m sneaking out rentals for you, you can’t live like this.” Even said putting his hand on his forehead, looking offended.

 

“Live like what?” Isak asked.

 

“Uncultured.” Even replied loudly.

 

“You’re probably into those film festival things. My friend Jonas likes that stuff, he’s really weird. I think he’s going to be a politician.” said Isak.

 

“A politician and a film director friend? Are you planning to steal money for a living?”

 

“I’ll be an amazing thief then. I’ve decided.” Isak laughed, “But I’ll be an astronaut on the side.”

 

They kept talking like that for even longer, forgetting the minutes even existed as they learned more about each other. Isak learned that Even had a best friend called Sonja and that Even was sure Sonja liked him. He also learned that Even wanted to make his own film in high school, but that he wasn’t too sure what to call it. Even learned from Isak about Jonas and how much he loves skating. He also learned that Isak didn’t actually do much except TV shows and read science books. They stayed like that, talking away, until they were the only ones left in the ice cream parlour and the sun was beginning to set over Oslo.

 

“I should probably get back home, my mum will freak out if I’m not back by nine. I said I’d be back in the house for eight but she knows that means an hour later.” Isak said standing up from the booth.

 

“Same here, though I’m going to visit Sonja. We’re not at school tomorrow.” Even said smiling, also standing out of the booth. Isak scratched the back of his neck, not too sure how to say goodbye. They walked out of the shop to where they had parked their bikes. Isak stood next to his bike, wheeling it back and forwards, and only looked back up when Even’s wheel tapped against his bike.

 

“I’ll see you around though, right Isak?” Even asked. He looked like it was urgent to him and Isak saw right through him that he wanted to be friends. Isak also wanted that, something other than Jonas, despite him being like a brother. He wanted someone like Even who just came from nowhere, and wanted to learn about him. He still couldn’t find what was pulling him to Even though, no matter how hard he thought. He only saw a tall, bright soul who wanted to be friends with Isak as much as Isak wanted to be friends with him.

 

“Yeah sure! We’ll have to talk again.” Isak replied. They both looked down at the floor then back up into each others eyes.

  
“Bye, Isak. See you later.” Even said as he hopped on his bike, waving back. His denim jacket was tied onto the back of the bike and it flapped around as Even began to speed up cycling.

 

“Bye, Even.” Isak said waving him off as he rode off into the distance. Isak watched him as he got smaller riding up the street and waited until he couldn’t even see his shadow before he started to set off on his own bike back home.


	2. Fourteen - Spring

Fourteen had to be the most awkward age, Isak decided one day. It was the middle age of school, not a high school kids yet but also not really a middle school kid. Jonas had changed too as they grew up, he kept talking about the girls he was into and inviting them around the skate park. Isak hadn’t really seen many successes with Jonas’ attempt to get a girlfriend, but listened as Jonas insisted he would get a girlfriend by high school. Isak didn’t really pay attention to him when he talked about girls, and he had decided that maybe it would take another year before he started to become interested. He would enjoy the youth he had while he had it and decided spending most of his time with Even in the public park would be the best way. They rode their bikes around the streets still and visited the ice cream parlour every now and then.

 

It was still spring, and the park down the street from Isak was empty. He was sat on a swing next to Even, looking out onto Oslo from the hill Isak lived on. They had been just sat on the swings talking for a few hours, not even realising the sun was setting on them.

 

“I’ve just remembered, do you know what today is?” Even asked, stopping swinging, and swaying the swing side to side, hitting Isak as he did.

 

“What is today? Wait, wait, give me a second.” Isak said, trying to think. He went through every birthday possibility he could before having a flash of realisation.

 

“It’s the 15th April! We’ve known each other for a year.” Isak said excitedly. Even laughed at his shocked face, keeping his eyes on Isak as he laughed and covered his mouth when he laughed.

 

“What an awful year it’s been.” Even said, punching Isak in the side of his arm, “All I’ve done is sleep at your house and listen to shitty music.”

 

“Are you insulting my music taste?” Isak said, punching him back on his arm.

 

“That’s an entire debate for another time.” Even said throwing his head back and swinging. They started swinging again and sat in silence, until Even spoke up.

 

“I start at Bakka in a few months, how weird is that?” said Even. Isak frowned, realising how fast the year they had known each other had actually gone.

 

“It’s weird because I’m probably going to Nissen, and we’re never going to see each other.”

 

Even stopped himself and bit his lip before he was going to speak again, and looked over at Isak again.

 

Isak looked back over at Even and sighed, “I didn’t mean that. Just you’ll be busy with your new hipster friends.”

 

Even scoffed, “My new hipster friends? Are you and Sonja not enough?”

 

Despite Even constantly talking about Sonja, suddenly a lot more Isak noticed, they had never met and Isak had this impression of Sonja as Even but less creative and more laidback. She seemed nice when she was described, but Isak wondered if his spite against Sonja was just because they shared a best friend.

 

“I don’t know. You’ll just be around all the cool talented kids, and I’m stuck being me over at Nissen. I guess I’ll have Jonas.” Isak swung back, looking over at Even who was shuffling his feet on the concrete.

 

“You’re going to have me too. Just from a distance.” Even assured.

 

“Thank God, I need space from you. I don’t think I can bare you much longer.” Isak said sarcastically.

 

“You lie, you couldn’t last a week. Maybe not even that.”

 

“No, no. You’re annoying. Pretentious, shitty movie loving. How do I put up with that?”

 

“As I said. It’s been an awful year.” Even laughed, “Really? My movie taste?”

 

“You’ve made me watch those ‘classics’ more times than I can cope with.”

 

“You don’t know real movies. That’s still not changed in a year, it might take another year to fix that. Probably a few more.”

 

Isak smiled at Even. He was glad Even still could cope with him. He hadn’t had any friends for as long as a year except Jonas and Even had been a constant in his life he knew he couldn’t part with. Despite being forced to watch the same movies over and over, he knew he could put that aside for Even’s friendship. They stayed silent again for a bit, Isak taking his time to look around. Even was in deep thought though, not looking at Isak and drifting his eyes to the ground.

 

“Isak, I need to tell you something.” Even said softer. Isak stopped swinging as soon as he noticed Even’s tone of voice change.

 

“You can tell me anything.” Isak replied cautiously, trying to catch Even’s eye.

 

Even took a breath in, “I’ve been dating Sonja for about four months.”

 

Isak didn’t know why he gasped, he didn’t know why he felt angry either. It would be understandable if it was the anger that Even kept it from him but it wasn’t. It felt dark and different to what he had ever felt before. He felt like he wanted to throw something instead of just shouting at Even. He instead kept that within him, managing a faint smile. He knew he couldn’t hide from Even and that he had already noticed Isak’s shock so he pretended it was the fact Even kept it from him. They were teenage boys after all, he should have expected Even to talk to him about girls just as Jonas liked to.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Isak asked faintly.

 

“Because I was scared. You’ve never met her, and we weren’t really official for a bit. Plus Sonja wanted to keep it downplayed for a little while. She’d never been in a relationship and I guess I haven’t either.” Even explained. He looked over at Isak, raising his eyebrows like he would when he was concerned. Isak knew the look and tried to put his face straight to stop him looking over in that way. It made Isak guilty and he wanted any sense of guilt to stop. He had no reason to feel guilty, or jealous or any of the things he was feeling. Even had gotten a girlfriend, as he expected him to. He was sociable, and even in a year had grown to be almost beautiful in a sense. Isak admired Even, even just for the way he acted around people. Something about him brightened up people’s days and Isak wished he had that in him himself.

 

Even scratched the back of his neck, looking over at Isak who couldn’t really hide his mixed emotions, “I’m sorry. Four months is a long time-”

 

“Just thanks, Even. Thanks for telling me.” Isak smiled, cutting Even off.

 

“I don’t think I’m up for keeping secrets like that any more.” Even said, looking back at Isak.

 

“Then don’t.”

 

“I won’t.” Even smiled back, but faint, hardly there before he turned his head back to the skyline.

 

“It’s weird I think. Growing older.” Even said starting to swing again. The sun reflected through his golden brown hair, and seemed to create a haze on his face.

 

“You’ve talked about that, don’t make us sound like two old men.” Isak said swinging to the side, bumping Even.

 

“That’s what I’m going to make my movie about.” Even exclaimed, “You.”

 

Isak stuttered, “Me? A movie. An entire movie.”

 

“What? You’re interesting.” Even laughed. Isak brightened his face again, trying to imagine Even’s movie. He knew he wanted to be part of it, he felt like he had to be, Even hadn’t gone a single day without mentioning the first movie he would make in the entire year Isak knew him.

 

“I don’t know what you could write about me.”

 

“It’ll be the grumpiest movie ever. You’re a grumpy fourteen year old.” Even said going to ruffle Isak’s hair.

 

“Even!” Isak exclaimed, ruffling his hair back and walking off the sing as Even tried to chase him and mess his hair.

 

“Are you worried I’ll mess your hair? How long did you spend on it?” Even said circling Isak who was shielding his hair.

 

“I don’t give a shit about my hair!” Isak said laughing running across the park.

 

“You give so many shits about your hair!” Even shouted over at him as Isak jumped the short fence and ducked.

 

“You’re hiding from me now.” Even asked. Isak popped up from behind the fence, jumping back over and leaning up to mess up Even’s hair in return.

 

“Look, we’re both a mess.” Even added, pointing at his now flattened hair. Isak moved his curls around back into some sort of neater mess. It was always unruly and unneat, but Isak liked it that way.

 

“It looks better like that. You spend far too long on that hair.” Isak said moving Even’s hair around more, flattening his quiffed hair into a fringe.

 

“Are you sure this is a good look?” Even asked, posing like a model, brushing hia hand through his hair.

 

“You should go to Bakka like that. You’ll have so many hipster friends.”

 

Even slumped down against the fence, sitting on the concrete, “I wish I was going to Nissen, in a way.”

 

“But you want to do film, and don’t try this again. We’ve been through it. Elvebakken is the best place to go.” Isak rolled his eyes. Even had tried convincing himself to switch, despite knowing the media program was better at Elvebakken. Isak also wished, probably more than Even, that he would go to Nissen and then Isak could see him the year after.

 

“I know. I’ll still go.” Even sighed, “I hope you don’t grow up, Isak.”

 

Isak’s face twisted, “What the fuck? What do you even mean?”

 

“You’re so bright. I don’t want you to have to deal with shit. I don’t think you deserve it.”

 

“I still don’t get you.” Isak shook his head.

 

“That’s the grumpy side.” Even smiled, “I feel like it’s because you won’t be there.”

 

“And what? You’re scared I’ll get beat up at Nissen or something?” Isak said, making a fist with his hand.

 

“I think you could fight them back.” Even smirked, “In your dreams, that is.”

 

Isak smirked and sat back on the fence with Even. Even tapped his foot on the ground, looking and wondering back up to the sky. Isak couldn’t help but look back over at Even who was currently biting his bottom lip, and styling his hair back into its quiff. He was surprised it managed to set again then he realised Even probably used an entire pot of styling gel and a can of hairspray on his hair a day.

 

“Shit! I nearly forgot.” Even exclaimed. Isak furrowed his brow as Even jumped swiftly to his feet.

 

He held out a hand to help Isak up, “I forgot the most important part of the Even and Isak first year anniversary.”

 

Even ran over to the gate and jumped on his bike, waving to Isak to jump on the back. They rode down the hill, with Isak barely holding on as Even pedalled fast down the street. It took a few minutes to realise where Even was headed and when the ice cream parlour was in sight, Isak knew exactly what Even had forgotten.

 

“Ice cream, of course.”

 

“I’m a one for tradition.” Even said opening the door of the parlour, letting Isak in, “I’ll get yours today, my treat. Only the best for the grumpiest fourteen year old I know.”

  
“But didn’t you pay for me last week, it’s my turn.” Isak said getting his money from his jeans’ back pocket.

 

“Isaaak.” Even said. Isak gave in rolling his eyes and heading over to their seats, dumping himself down on the seat. Jonas and Isak’s booth had also now become Even and Isak’s booth, their one time of the week they could guarantee they would see each other, even if they couldn’t hang out any other time. Their ice cream visits had become true tradition, to the point Even and Isak had each others orders memorised depending on their moods. Even noticed Isak was still a bit confused about Sonja, and decided to get him double chocolate.

 

Isak looked over from his seat, over to Even, just like the first time him and Even met. He never realised he would find a best friend in the boy who approached him in that same ice cream parlour. He didn’t even realised he would get a chance to talk to him. Even somehow made Isak begin to believe in fate and destiny and all the other things. Something about Even made him believe in anything. As if nothing was impossible.

  
Even came back over with their ice creams, Isak smiling widely at the first sight of the double scoop of double chocolate he knew that was for him. Even had stuck with his new favourite, cookie dough and sat down. He handed Isak and spoon and lifted his ice cream up in the air. 

  
"To many more years of ice cream. May we live out this ice cream parlour and may we finish every single of the 150 flavours they offer here." Even toasted. Isak laughed and tapped his own ice cream cup with Even's.

  
"To the ice cream parlour."

  
"And our friendship."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New fic!! I am really looking forward to writing the rest of this and unlike the other fic I plan to just see how this goes and write it when I feel like it instead of trying to make a schedule I couldn't dream of keeping. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment and subscribe (what am I a youtuber) and also make sure to follow me on Tumblr for the latest hot shitposts and fic updates.


	3. Fifteen - Summer

Isak Valtersen was now fifteen and was sat at the window in his room on his birthday alone. He had spent the day with Jonas mostly, they went and got birthday kebabs and sat in the park for most of their time. It was coming up to nine at night and the sun hadn’t even shown any signs of setting yet. He had only looked away from his window for a few seconds before he jumped after a loud knock on his window.

 

His eyes widened rapidly before softening as he saw Even’s bright smile on the other side of the window. He was wearing a red beanie that had just fallen lower than it should have been, squashing his blonde hair on his forehead. Isak shook his head at Even as he laughed at how much of a fright he had managed to give Isak.

 

“Open the window! I have beer!” Even shouted through the window, tapping it a few more times. Isak sighed, pushing up the window and letting Even crawl through it.

 

“What? You’re meant to be going on holiday?” Isak exclaimed.

 

“I can’t crawl through there as easily as I could.” Even smirked. Isak stared at Even who seemed to ignore that Isak was still shocked and confused.

  
“I still can’t believe you decided to grow like two foot taller over the past two years. This window can’t deal with your legs anymore.” Isak said shutting it behind Even.

 

“Not my fault that I’m genetically destined to be a giraffe.” Even said rolling his eyes.

 

“You know there is the door. It’s there all the time.” Isak said as Even stretched his legs out, lying on Isak’s bed in the corner of his room. He threw Even one of the cans from his bag, and Even just caught it before it nearly collided with his face.

 

“It’s no fun and I think your dad is still a bit unsure about me. But, the exciting part is that I have a birthday surprise for you.” Even said smirking at Isak.

 

“What is it? Apart from the fact, you’ve decided to show up here.” Isak asked throwing himself down on the bed next to Even.

 

“Finish your beer and then I can take you there.” Even said pointing at his own beer. Isak cracked open the can and drank near all of the contents in one go.

 

“Don’t get too quick with those. You don’t want to be drunk when you get to your surprise.”

 

“I’m not going to get drunk off one can of beer, Even.” Isak said, trying to crush his can in his hands.

 

Even laughed at his grumpy pout, “Sorry, I forgot you’re fifteen now. What’s next? Isak has a girlfriend?”

 

Isak blushed pink as Even began to taunt him. Even stood up shuffling around with his jacket and t-shirt taking the can that Isak was trying to crush and doing it for him, throwing it in the bin. Isak huffed and Even tried to hide his smile by opening the window back up.

 

“Are you ready then? You’re the one who was eager to go.” Even said sitting on the window ledge. Even jumped through the window and held out his hand to help Isak get over the window.

 

“You forget I can’t get out of this window because I can’t climb and it’s too high.” Isak said looking down from the windowsill. He perched himself with his legs hanging out the window and Even held his hands out to catch him.

 

“I’m not jumping.”

 

“If you jump, I jump.”

 

‘What? You’ve already jumped.” Isak asked confused.

 

“It’s a Titanic quote, we only watched it a few weeks ago. I’m disappointed.”

 

“Can you just fucking catch me when I fall down?” Isak said pushing off the window down to the ground closing his eyes shut until he felt Even’s hands clasp on his waist, holding him tightly.

 

“You’re safe. Well done. You jumped from a small ledge.” Even said squeezing Isak’s waist. Isak could feel his face heat up, as if we was nervous to be near Even. He coughed, stepping back away from Even and watched as he laughed with his beaming smile and headed towards his bike. His face was still hot, and he realised it was probably red too. He didn’t realise he was starting to look Even up and down until Even shouted him over to get on the bike.

 

Isak jumped on the seat while Even stood up and rode the bike off down the street. They usually did it when Isak couldn’t be bothered to cycle which was more often than Even wanted. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before Isak knew exactly where Even was taking him.

 

“You’re taking me to work? Are you on late shift?” Isak asked leaning towards Even.

 

“Nope, even better than that.” Even shouted back. Even had gotten a job at the ice cream parlour and it meant that their ice cream day in the week was now free courtesy of his boss, Astrid. The parlour also extended to late nights and Even always got the later shifts (mainly because it was empty) and Isak sat in the booth talking to him from one side of the parlour. He had to admit when ever Sonja turned up, he made any excuse he could to go, but otherwise they had a mutual friendship. Isak had watched Even and Sonja from the outside and hadn’t decided whether he was scared of Sonja or not.

 

They pulled up to the ice cream parlour on the bike and Isak noticed straight away all of the lights were out and it had closed early.

 

“Close your eyes, Isak.” Even whispered into Isak’s ear. Even lead him by the hand through the doors of the parlour stopping and putting his hands over Isak’s eyes. Isak could feel Even’s breath lightly on his neck and could feel as he laughed quietly, with little breaths on his neck. Even kept his hands over Isak’s eyes and again could probably feel Isak blushing. He couldn’t stop blushing and he was beginning to get more annoyed at himself every time. Even was his best friend and Isak still couldn’t understand what was making him blush about it. Isak couldn’t see his life without Even there with him, but he was unsure in what way he was starting to think about it.

 

“Okay, three. Two. One.” Even counted, uncovering Isak’s eyes to unveil the decorated ice cream parlour. It looked like something out of some cheesy movie with their booth decorated in what looked like Christmas tinsel in Isak’s favourite colour, green, and then twinkling lights draped across the counter and the booth. Hanging from the side of the table was a happy birthday poster he could tell Even had written out. Isak didn’t know whether to grab Even into a hug or cry. He covered his mouth immediately with his hands, and he was speechless still as Even waited for a reaction nervously.

 

“Fuck, Even. I can’t believe this.”

 

“It’s not too cheesy? Or it’s not cheesy enough?” Even said leaning on Isak’s shoulder. Isak quickly turned and buried himself in Even’s arms, hugging him tightly. Even gasped in surprise, finally smiling once the initial nerves ended.

 

“Even, this is the most anyone’s ever done for me. Thank you.” Isak said sitting down at the table. Even ran behind the counter, Isak watching him as he built a giant sundae, with scoops of both of their favourite ice cream flavours in the glass bowl. Even topped it with chocolate sauce then stuck a candle in the top, lighting it and bringing it over to the table.

 

“Happy 15th birthday, Isak!” Even cheered.

 

“Are you going to make me blow out the candle?” Isak asked. Even nodded and Isak sighed ending up blowing out the candle as he sighed. Isak grabbed his spoon straight away and scooped as soon as he spotted cookie dough ice cream closest to him.

 

“You’ve went all out on the flavours.” Isak said, his mouth full of ice cream.

 

“Of course I did, each scoop has a different meaning.” Even smiled.

 

“No, it doesn’t Even. It’s just ice cream, are you really this cheesy?” Isak laughed, his cheeks flushed. Even looked bright, and Isak knew there was no way that someone couldn’t be affected by the strange warmth he emitted.

 

Even pointed at the scoop of strawberry at the bottom, “This is the ice cream you were eating when we first met. And next to that is mint, which I had when we first met. I like it so I’ll eat that scoop, you said it tasted like toothpaste.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, looking at Even who pointed at each of the six scoops of ice cream, explaining what they meant to him.

“There’s your favourite there, cookie dough and then your sad ice cream, chocolate. Your caramel ice cream if you’re getting something to share because you know I don’t like cookie dough. Finally, mango because it’s a new flavour and I haven’t tried it yet.”

 

“You’re way too much, Even Bech Naesheim.” Isak said, trying some of the caramel ice cream, Even turning to bowl so he could reach it.

 

“This is part one. Part Two starts when we’re finished this.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll make it to part two after all of this ice cream.” Isak said. They ate their ice cream, eventually it becoming a race with Even and Isak getting faster and faster as they ate. Isak got ice cream along his chin, as before he had the chance to take it off, Even wiped his cheek with his thumb, brushing the ice cream off his face. Isak locked his eyes with Even’s, and stared across the table. He didn’t even realise what he was doing until Even brought him back to reality by dotting the end of Isak’s nose with ice cream.

 

“Are you finished? You’ve been staring into the air for ages.” Even asked, with his usual smile.

 

Isak coughed, looking back down at his ice cream which was mostly demolished, “Yeah sure. What’s next?”

 

“If you want to, there’s a party tonight? Mainly Nissen people, so I thought you could meet people before you go.” Even asked hesitantly, “I asked Sonja, it was her idea mainly. She’ll be there too so we can stick together?”

 

Isak didn’t really want to spend his birthday in a crowd, he knew he would be more content with just being with Even. It didn’t surprise him it wasn’t really Even’s idea, Sonja had begun to feel controlling but Isak didn’t want to get too involved. He knew he should go with it, knowing it would make everyone happy. He hadn’t been to a party before, especially not a high school one. It couldn’t hurt to try.

 

“Sure, we can go. I’m cool with that.” Isak said, seeming to smile enough that Even didn’t have any second thoughts. They both got up and back on Even’s bike and headed off through the streets. The sun had set now, and the city was lit up for the night time. People were already walking back from the centre drunk, as they got further out into the neighbourhood near Nissen. They stopped infront of a large looking house that had the bass beat of music pulsing from it. The music alone was already enough to tempt Isak to turn around in the opposite direction but he stayed for Even and the wide smile he had on his face as he guided Isak in through the front door. Inside the house was another whole different game; people moved around everywhere and if there was any free space it was a luxury as most of the house was full of tipsy teenagers making out in corners and drinking all the cheap alcohol they could find.

 

“Sonja should be around here. I’m going to quickly find her, I’ll be back in two seconds.” Even said dashing off across the room leaving Isak stood in the corner of the living room. He figured that Even’s ‘two seconds’ would be enough time for him to use the toilet, so Isak began to barge his way through the crowd looking for any sign of a toilet door.

 

He was relieved as he found it but it was rapidly gone as he walked in on a guy sitting in the bathtub next to the toilet bowl using his phone, not seeming to even flinch at the sight of Isak.

 

“Hello?” Isak mumbled hoping he could get the boy to move. He looked about the same age as Isak and he wondered if he was from the 99’ class that Isak would be a part of.

 

The boy eyed him up and down, brushing his hair back from his eyes. He had a similar hairstyle to Even but a much darker brown, and he was missing Even’s ice blue eyes too. Isak snapped back, noticing the boy had gotten up in the bathtub and was stood with crossed arms.

 

“What’s the name?” he asked with a grin.

 

“Isak. Can I just take a piss?” Isak said pointing down to his crotch and then to the toilet bowl. He boy laughed dryly before stepping out and over the bathtub.

 

“Why do you need to get back to your girlfriend? Why didn’t you just bring her in here?”

 

“I don’t have a girlfriend, I really need a piss, can you move?” Isak asked again, the boy still not flinching, only seeming more curious the more the two of them continued to talk.

 

“You’re 99’ then? Or just you know, not into girls. Either is fine with me.”

 

Isak’s face blushed it’s usual pink and he went to turn around before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You should stay. I’m 99’ too.” The boy said. He was closer to Isak and he could see his face was shaped well for being 15, and you could see his high cheekbones poking through his skin and the lines of his face. He was good looking, Isak could see that. Isak also hoped anyone could see that. And he hoped every guy also found guys attractive. He then learned you can only do so much hoping.

 

“You’re cute, Isak. You’ve got such a pretty face.” the boy said smiling. He hated seeing him smile after saying that. It reminded him of something Even would do before brushing his hand through his hair and taking him into his arms. Isak leaned forward timidly before he could let himself think anymore and he was immediately caught by another set of lips. He moved in as the boy put his hand on the back of Isak’s neck, combing through his curly hair. Isak had never kissed anyone before and hoped the boy stood kissing him was a bit drunk and didn’t notice the slobbery mess that was Isak’s first kiss. After a few seconds, Isak expected the boy to stop. But once he felt the lips again, and how soft they felt against his own, he snapped back again and pushed the boy away from him, making sure he was an arm’s distance away at least.

 

It was the messiest first kiss. Definitely not from the person Isak wanted his first kiss from either. Isak also expected his first kiss to be a pretty 99’ girl he would meet in his first year of Nissen. Probably blonde. Isak liked blondes. Even was blonde.

 

“What’s your name?” Isak said trying to interrupt his chain of thought.

 

“Julian Dahl. I’ll be going now anyway, see you next year Isak.” Julian said walking out the bathroom calmly giving Isak a timid smile on the way out. Isak didn’t even have seconds before Even came into the bathroom, placing his hands on the backs of Isak’s shoulders and moved them in a circle, something Even knew calmed Isak down.

 

“I see you were talking to someone. Is he a friend for next year?” Even said, unaware Isak had just sloppily made out with his ‘new friend’ for next year. And Isak knew without even starting Nissen, he had already ruined his idea of staying lowkey.

 

“You’re going to love Nissen, Sonja ran into a few 99’s downstairs if you want to chat. I also spotted a cute 98’ girl, she’s definitely your type.” Even said enthusiastically. He leaned in and whispered loud in Isak’s ear, “She’s blonde. Even better.”

 

Isak’s heart dropped as soon as he heard the words ‘cute girl’ and he knew from that moment on nothing would ever be easy in his life again. It seemed to be a circle of pain that something in the back of Isak’s mind told him wouldn’t get better. But it didn’t mean he was gay. It didn’t mean anything would happen. It didn’t mean everything would fall apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient!! 
> 
> This is taking more of a background look into Isak's self discovery but it will still cover show canon events like him 'dating' Sara and onto Sonja and Even's breakup and maybe getting back together. Or maybe breaking up. No spoilers.


	4. Sixteen - Summer/Autumn

Isak Valtersen was now sixteen and had only spent a month at Nissen before he clearly decided he was going to hate it. His classes had seemed to go by with no faults but in between, at lunch and breaks, he felt like he was the shadow of Jonas and Eva. He hadn’t seen Even in three weeks either which brought his mood down even more and he was sat reading through his first high school biology textbook in the Nissen courtyard alone. He had also been keeping a count of the days that he hadn’t seen Even, like he had some sort of crush on him. Which he knew he had.

 

The way he felt nervous anytime Even came close enough to him, the occasional times Even and Isak would end up asleep on Even's couch and Isak would be woken up by Even with his head rested on Even's shoulder. His cheeks would light up and Even would just laugh, probably aware of Isak's crush, even though Isa liked to think he was completely unaware. Even had Sonja anyway, and at most probably thought it was just their best friend thing, and that Isak was just like that all the time. He could probably play with that since everytime Even did something he found remotely cute or kind to him he would blush furiously. He still didn't know how to feel about his own crush on Even. He didn't really think about it as any thought was suppressed as much as he could manage. But the occasional thought slipped through and knocked Isak over blind. He really didn't know what to do with his own mind. 

 

He had almost forgotten about everything that had happened at the Nissen party the year earlier until the second day of the school year when he came face to face again with Julian Dahl. The same hair that swished back, and the same glowing smile he saw when he first saw him in the bathroom at the party. Julian recognised him straight away, heading over as soon as he caught sight of Isak in the corridor.

 

“I don’t suppose you’re still interested.” Julian had said, leaning further in across the lockers they were stood at. Isak used his locker door as a shield from Julian’s face, trying to block it out, since he couldn’t deny that Julian was attractive and he would probably date him.

 

Isak stumbled, shuffling the books in his locker around as Julian waited. It felt like an eternity while Isak was thinking of something to say back to him. He didn’t know how he felt. Isak was unsure.

 

“I mean, I’m straight so. That would be strange, right?” Isak muttered, “Since I’m not into guys.”

 

Julian raised his eyebrows, backing away, “I see how it is. Alright Isak, see you later.”

 

He seemed to storm back off into the corridor, hurt and offended. Isak tried not to think about it. It had happened a while back, and Isak felt like he still was hung up on it all. If he was just straight, he wouldn’t be so concerned, right? He tried to justify himself in anyway he could, and not being able to be comforted by Even through his first week of school wasn’t helping. He had sent Even a few messages, trying to mask his actual anxiety over school by assuring Even he was settling in fine. The only other interaction he’d really had was with a girl called Sara, who seemed alright but then quickly Isak discovered he was being used for dumping gossip on and tended to ignore Sara.

 

He had barely started high school and felt like he was dealing with all of his problems at once. Something about it all made him feel unnatural. When the parties started, and everyone became more social, it seemed to bother him more. He had found friends through Jonas, in Magnus and Mahdi, who weren’t close to Isak yet, but were people he could talk to and that he got along with. His phone buzzed and he closed his text book to check, secretly hoping it was Even.

 

** The Guys **

 

**Jonas:** _Hey, Isak. Have you heard about Even?_

 

**Magnus:** _who’s Even????_

 

**Jonas:** _shit, was meant just for Isak. Sorry, man._

 

**Mahdi:** _Is he in our year??_

 

**Magnus:** _we could do with more bros, let him join the gang if he’s Isak’s friend._

 

Isak panicked straight away as soon as he saw Jonas had then send him a text through.  
  


** (bro)nas :) **

 

I _got this message from a guy at Bakka, it seems like Even’s been in hospital for a few days, but he’s back home now. Then there's something about the revue Facebook page but I'm not too sure and I'm not going to look either. Just didn't know if you knew about this?? Is he doing alright??_

 

**Wait, what?**

 

_I tried getting his friend’s Bakka’s social media to ask for info but they’re all private. I have no idea what’s happened, you’ll have to go see him to find out. Hope he’s doing alright. Sending my love <3_

 

**I'm going to head over now, thanks for the heads up, bro.**

 

He completely forgot the textbook, letting it slide down his leg as he got up from the wall and ran straight for the tram to Even’s house. He thought it was weird how Even hadn’t even snuck through the window one night like he used to, or how he pushed little letters through his door, with little images of the two of them in different universes. His mind seemed to blur, and all he could think of was his best friend and that fact he had been hurt in some way.

 

Isak tried not to make himself too emotional before he got to Even’s since he had o idea what actually had happened. Knowing Even, Isak reassured himself that he could have just fallen off his bike on the road and broke a bone. But Even hadn’t called or text him in weeks, and Isak feared it was something more serious. The tram ride was even worse for him as he looked up and read advertisements about medical care, and all of his thoughts went back to Even being alone in a hospital. He was an adult after all, Isak almost forgot. Even was 18, and an adult and then maybe Isak was just some kid to Even. Some kid who was insecure and didn’t even know how to describe how he felt half the time. The kid he watched shitty movies with and laughed his summer nights with.

 

Isak hesitantly pressed the bell on his door, hoping that Even’s mother would answer, or maybe Even himself. Even’s mother, Anne, answered the door seconds later, eyes wide as she saw Isak cold and out of breath in front of her door, and then took him in one of her hugs that she knew would calm Isak down. She had the same warm arms as Even, and was just as kind and thoughtful as him. Sometimes Isak wished his mother was like that to him.

 

“Isak, dear. He’s alright now. He’s in his room.” Anne whispered into Isak’s ear. Isak couldn’t help a tear escape his eye, probably more in relief than anything else. He wiped it and looked back at Anne who was smiling, noticing his panic.

 

“He’s doing alright now, he’s okay but he’ll be the best to explain it all. Take it slow though.” Anne calmed. She grabbed Isak two glasses of water to take through and looked over at him smiling.

 

“You know I always see you like a son, right Isak?” Anne said. Isak could only smile and thought he felt tears moving in his eyes. He took a breath as he approached the door before heading into Even’s room.

 

At the back, was Even tucked into the wall and tightly wrapped in his blue duvet. His hair was mangled and tatted across his forehead, and he looked like he hadn’t left his bed in days. It didn’t seen like Even noticed Isak come in the room, so Isak placed the glasses on the shelf at the back of his bed and sat in the curl where Even wrapped his body around. Isak hesitated, but eventually stroked his thumb across Even’s cheek feeling how cold it was. Even startled, flickering his eyes open, eventually noticing Isak’s presence.

 

“When did you get here?” Even whispered.

 

“Just a few minutes ago. I brought water through.” Isak smiled, as he noticed Even’s lips twitch slightly when he saw Isak sat next to him.

 

“You’re here.” Even croaked.

 

“I’m here.” Isak replied, “I was worried.”

 

“Do you know?” Even said, his face suddenly freezing, looking afraid.

 

“I don’t. But if you can, could you tell me?” Isak asked gently.

 

Even patted down in the space next to him, and Isak startled unsure what Even wanted. He didn’t know if he wanted to be lying right next to Even, when he knew he had a huge crush on his best friend. He did what Even asked and laid down next to him, tucking himself in the duvet with his face towards Even.

 

“I’m bipolar.” Even muttered, Isak having to lean in to catch it. He hadn’t really understood what he meant, he wasn’t even too sure what being bipolar meant. He just knew it was something Even was ashamed of, his eyes told him that; they were glossed over with fear.

 

“I was diagnosed the end of last year after stuff happened last summer. When you went to Spain in August, I had a manic episode. Which was terrifying, and I didn’t know what to do. Everything felt like it was spinning, and all I could do was wait until it stopped. And it didn’t, it just kept spinning and spinning until I went too far.”

 

Isak put a hand on Even’s chilled cheek, cold to touch, and Even leaned in to the warmth from Isak. He brushed his thumb across Even’s cheek tentatively, watching Even’s expression to make sure he was comfortable. Isak could practically feel his face burning up, but he knew Even needed someone there. Isak didn’t say anything else and waited until Even softly spoke up again.

 

“I didn’t know what I was doing for the first part, I spent three days over at Sonja’s, I was with her the whole time. I broke up with Sonja on the third day like some cold hearted idiot. I went through the house and smashed everything in the cupboards, ripped up Sonja’s photo album she gave me for our first anniversary. Then I went out, I didn’t know what I was doing, I just ran off and woke up in that playground. It all happened within a week.”

 

“You don’t have to continue. It’s okay.” Isak whispered, holding back a tear. He claimed to be one of Even’s best friends. He was there for Even, and as much as he knew they had drifted a little since Even started high school and got a new group of friends, he knew they had a strong friendship, something that was unbreakable. It was something that made him hurt as soon as Even was hurting. Isak couldn’t bear that Even had been hurting for an entire year without him knowing. It almost broke his heart.

 

“This time was worse though. I can’t come back from this.” Even stuttered, “I’ve messed it up with Mikael, and all the boys.”

 

Even inhaled and gulped, shutting his eyes, “I kissed Mikael while me and Sonja decided to take another break and how can I come back from that? He’s very religious, that’s why I learned the entire Quran, for fuck’s sake.”

 

Even opened his eyes again, shifting his gaze from Isak, “Then I decided to go trash the revue page, ruining all the plans for that and shutting it down. Finding any shit I could to make myself feel alright, that I didn’t have any feeling for Mikael. What the fuck am I supposed to do, Isak?” cried Even.

 

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore this time if you're hurting." Isak replied. He thought of something to comfort him, he didn't know what to do. Even was shaking slightly, probably from the cold and probably from the amount he was hurting inside. His face looked more vacant, but Isak could read thousands of emotions from him. 

 

“Even, I need to tell you something.” Isak gulped, “I kissed Julian Dahl at that party last year. You can kiss boys. That doesn’t make you any less of anything. It’s okay.”

 

“I can’t come back from this, Isak. Sonja keeps coming but I don’t know what to say to her. I love her, but it feels like it’s difficult and we can’t fix it this time. I keep ruining her.” Even muttered.

 

That was when Isak moved closer to Even, wrapping a hand around his back pulling his body in. He was freezing under the thin blanket so Isak pressed his chest against Even’s trying to warm him up.

 

“Does this make you any different to how I’ve always known you? Do you think I’m going to leave you like this?”

 

Even moved his head up, looking at Isak directly, as if he was surprised by Isak’s answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Bullshit, Even.” Isak croaked, “Bullshit.”

 

Isak looked back into Even’s eyes and it was like looking into the eyes of a child. Even’s lip drooped a little down, and he looked childlike. For the first time, Isak saw Even as someone vulnerable, and he knew Even believed that too. He probably thought he was weaker, more helpless. It wasn’t what he wanted to think, Isak knew that. The Even he knew was strong-willed, always ready to comfort and to be there. He wasn’t someone who planned to be looked after, he planned to look after.

 

“You’re still strong. You’re amazing, you’ve amazed me since the day we met. We’re going to work through this together, and you’re going to be okay in time.” said Isak, wiping a tear falling down Even’s face, “Let’s do something. Let’s play a game.”

 

“What?” Even asked, confused as Isak lowered his eyes so he was directly opposite Even.

 

“It’s called, ‘Isak and Even: Minute by Minute’. We’re going to take everything by the minute.” Isak half smiled, hoping to cheer Even up. He noticed the corner of Even’s mouth twitch up.

 

“What do we do in this minute?”

 

“I’m going to lie with you, and you’re going to go back to sleep. We’re going to sort this.” Isak replied. The two of them laid in Even’s bed for hours, Isak holding Even still. Even didn’t move from Isak’s arms and Isak was glad he didn’t. Anne came back in when it got closer to the late evening, and Isak knew he should probably go home, as much as he didn’t want to.

 

“Is everything alright?” Anne whispered, opening the door just to put her head in. She smiled as soon as she saw Even asleep.

 

“I should be getting home. Can you tell him where I went when he wakes up?” said Isak. He sat up on the bed, gently taking his hand away.

 

“Of course, you’re welcome whenever you’re free. He missed you.”

 

“Anne, will he be okay? How long will this last?”

 

Anne sighed, “Last time, it was around two weeks. Hopefully it’s a bit quicker, but this time he’s going to have to drop out of school. He’s taken this week off to begin with, and he starts more intensive therapy again in three weeks.”

 

“I hope it’s quick.”

 

“We do. I’ll let you out when you’re ready, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

 

She walked out leaving the door just open so some light crept through into Even’s room. He looked back over at Even who looked comfortable and peaceful as he slept, his small breaths hitting the pillow making them echoey. Isak leant back down and placed a soft kiss on Even’s forehead. Even didn’t react and stayed deep in sleep as Isak walked out and headed out of the apartment.

 

He didn’t want to go back home. It wasn’t like it was hell, but it wasn’t exactly heaven either. Isak couldn’t find any peace at home, and his father was the cause of it. He didn't seem to care if Marianne lashed out, believing someone was after her. It didn’t matter to him if Isak was struggling to balance studying and the household chores. He seemed to passively visit the house and leave on work trips again and again, time after time, claiming it was the only reason they had the house in the first place. Yet still, his mother made Terje a dinner plate every night, thinking he would be there. It hurt when his mother then cried in her armchair when she realised he wasn’t coming home that night.

 

It wasn’t something the boys knew, or something that he would tell Even. Or at least, he didn’t think he could tell Even. As soon as he mentioned smashing plates, Isak’s mind flashed to the day his father took his first longer ‘work trip’ and Marianne smashed the plate his food was on. The carpet still had the stains from the food, and Isak didn’t have to will to get them out. They stayed as a memory.

 

Isak returned to his bedroom, opening the textbook he had for Physics open on the assigned homework page. He scanned through the questions as his laptop opened up, thinking through possible answers to the questions. It wasn’t too late, he knew he could finish them before the deadline. He just tried to get on with the work, trying to take Even off his mind for a few minutes and trying to take all the other weight off his back. He was a sixteen year old boy after all. He deserved to live free. If his unwavering crush on Even wasn’t trying to lock him up at least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was an angsty one ! And it also took forever to try and write. Sorry!! :)
> 
> Sorry about that, but it was time to delve into the part of the story and my version I wanted to tell. I will be keeping true to the shows events in my own way, and that will be seen in the next few chapters more than it has been. I tried my hardest to touch on the subjects to the best of my ability, definitely let me know how that went!
> 
> It's important to know too that this Even knows he can build on what happened, and really since in the show we don't know still much about what happened after with the events at Bakka, we don't know what type of support Even had. So in this, I've decided to give Isak as a support to Even, with Sonja being introduced shortly. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting this fic so far! Hope you continue to read!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [princevaltersen.tumblr.com](http://princevaltersen.tumblr.com)


End file.
